Destined To Meet
by Raeperk57
Summary: That would be telling.
1. A Chance Encounter

He was sitting in The Hideaway, a bar outside Andrews Air Force Base, nursing his drink following yet another confrontation with his uncle. Lee knew he would never convince him why he didn't want to follow in his footsteps and stay in the Army. He was just not cut out for the strict regimentation the Army demanded. It wasn't as if he didn't want to serve his country, he just knew the military wasn't for him. He just didn't know what to do with the military intelligence experience he had earned in the service he had just been discharged from three weeks ago. He also knew he could no longer live in a battle of wills with the colonel. He paid his tab, ready to leave when his attention was diverted toward raised voices at a booth across the room. There, sat a young woman arguing with her companion across from her. Well, arguing wasn't the right word. She was stiffly sitting there with her head down, not looking at him, listening to his tirade. Lee looked over to the man who was causing her this distress. He looked to be in his late thirties, early forties. The look in his cold, blue eyes made him shudder, and he felt a sudden stab of dislike for the man who could bring pain to this young woman. As he wasn't exactly yelling at her, Lee could only surmise that maybe it was the man's pompous, arrogant tone that drew his attention. Before Lee had a chance to intervene, the man stood, clenching a cigarette holder in his teeth, and left the bar with a disdainful air.

In one of the few times in his life, Lee was torn. Should he approach the young woman and offer her an ear or a shoulder to cry on? Or should he just mind his own business? Remembering how many times he needed someone to talk to and there was no one there, he decided to take a chance. The worst that could happen was that she would decline and walk out. He approached her table carefully, aware she may consider what he was about to ask might sound like a pick-up line, so he thought he should be as direct as he could and hope for the best.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I couldn't help but overhear. You look like you could use a friend. Do you mind if I sit down?"

She looked up, searching his face. Seeing no apparent guile in his hazel eyes, she nodded.

"My name's Lee, Lee Stetson," he said, extending his hand.

"Sarah, Sarah Thornton," she replied, her shaking hands accepting his handshake.

Lee took the opportunity to search her face. She was very pretty, in the girl-next-door kind of way, but it was her eyes, the chocolate pools which now were swimming with unshed tears, that drew his attention. He thought to himself that he would really like to be her friend. In fact, he wouldn't mind the possibility of becoming more than friends. He picked up a napkin, handed it to her, and then looked away as she composed herself.

"Thank you, I try hard not to let him get to me, but I keep hoping things would change."

"You could tell me to mind my own business, but what are you doing with a man like him? Surely there's someone who appreciates you and treats you as you deserve?"

"There is, but he's overseas. He was drafted into the navy six months ago."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry." Lee felt a pang of disappointment as he realized that friends would be all they'd ever be.

"It's not what you think," she interrupted his thoughts, knowing what he must think of her. "He's my father."


	2. Family Relationships Explained

"Your father?" Lee visibly paled, suddenly ill at ease. Rising from his seat, he said, "I don't have much experience in that department."

"Oh please," Sarah said, imploring him with her eyes. "I need someone to talk to. I don't have anyone I can confide in."

"What about your mother, or other relative? A sister or brother, perhaps?"

"No, no one. My mother died last year. I don't have any brothers or sisters, my fiance' is overseas, and my one uncle and my father don't see eye to eye on just about anything."

Unable to turn down her plea for help, Lee gave her a reassuring smile and sat back down. He reached across the table, patted her hand, and said, "In that case, I'm all ears."

"First, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What did you mean about not having experience in that department?"

Unable to meet her gaze, Lee bowed his head. "My parents died when I was five. My uncle, my father's half-brother, raised me. Although I believe he loves me, he's never been what you would call the nurturing sort. The Colonel did the best he could, I suppose, but being in charge of a young child was not his field of expertise."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Something in her voice caused him to look up and search her expression. While he saw sympathy in her chocolate brown eyes, it was not accompanied by pity, which is something he invariably saw in countless others who learned of his history. He shook his head, obviously uncomfortable with the subject, breaking the connection. "Look at me. I came over intent on helping a lady in distress, and she winds up comforting me. Some knight in shining armor I am!" he joked.

It was Sarah's turn to lay a comforting arm on his. "Aren't we a pair? We both have father figure issues in our lives. I guess we were destined to meet; maybe even be friends."

"What about your uncle? Do you get along with him?"

"Uncle Harry? Oh yes, he's terrific. He took my mother, his sister, in when my father left her. You see, they weren't married. She was just a dalliance to him, although I don't think she ever believed it. She was a sweet, naïve, innocent soul when he blew into her life. He blew out just as quickly when she found out she was expecting. All my life I heard my mother excuse him, saying he had a very important job in the diplomatic corps. Ha! Uncle Harry kept tabs on him. He spent his diplomatic service by climbing the Washington society ladder. Oh he paid child support okay, but nothing more. I never saw him, and if my uncle hadn't taken my mother in and then hired her as his secretary when he started his agency, no telling what would have happened to us."

"So what was he doing here if he doesn't have anything to do with you?"

"Shortly after my sixteenth birthday, he decided "his little girl" should follow in his footsteps. My mother encouraged him to come around often, hoping he wanted them to get back together, but all he wanted was for me to be his protégé. One day, when Uncle Harry came to visit us, he realized I'd been crying when I opened the door. He took me aside and patiently waited while I explained to him about my father's plans for me, and that I didn't want to be some society doll. I wanted to do something that made a difference in people's lives. After wrapping me in a comforting hug, he declared that I wouldn't have to be. He gave me a part-time clerical position in his agency with the potential of one day working in the field. I grew to love my job, and now that I'm of age, he said I can begin training. My father was here today to try to dissuade me of taking that route."

"I take it by the conclusion of the meeting I just witnessed, that you held your ground. Good for you."

Realizing that the bar was filling with a rambunctious, noisy crowd, mostly airmen from the base, Lee decided he wanted to spend a little more time getting to know her in a much quieter setting, again hoping she wouldn't think he was hitting on her. "She doesn't seem to be that kind of girl," he thought to himself.

"Do you want to go for a walk? There's a small park just down the road a way that we could talk more privately, without all the background noise."

Again, she looked questioningly in his eyes, and seeing nothing but sincerity there, nodded. They spent the next couple of hours exchanging stories of their lives, until she noticed the lateness of the hour. Explaining that tomorrow she was to begin her training, she was sorry she couldn't stay longer. Wanting to see her again, Lee asked for her to meet him the next day for lunch at Mama Stella's. Not only did he want to see her again, but he was interested in what type of agency her uncle operated. Maybe he just found what he wanted to do with his life. He headed back to the base, whistling, vowing his disagreement with the Colonel would not ruin his mood.


	3. A Fresh Start

Lee awoke the next morning with a new sense of purpose. Three weeks should be long enough to readjust to civilian life. Besides, he couldn't stay at the base indefinitely, especially as it meant staying with his uncle since he was officially discharged from service. Besides, the Colonel had been hinting as much for the last couple of weeks. He decided it was about time to find a place of his own. As he had spent little of his service pay, he could afford a small place for a few months until he could find a job, hopefully utilizing his intelligence training. In the DC area, this shouldn't prove to be that difficult. Finding an apartment became his mission for this morning. Hopefully that would be accomplished by the time he met Sarah for lunch. It was her courage in facing off with her father that had been the impetus he needed to jumpstart his own life.

It was nearly eleven o'clock when he'd arrived back at the base, packed what little clothes and other belongings he possessed, and strode over to headquarters to return the spare set of keys to his uncle. Even having to wait to be ushered into the colonel's inner sanctum couldn't diminish the satisfaction of having a place to call his own. Granted, it was a small furnished apartment, but it was his. No more having to share facilities. No more mess halls, although since he had been discharged, he really was only ever there for maybe a raid on the kitchen in search of a late night snack. It met his needs for the moment. First, he'd need to secure employment and learn the ropes, before he even considered a personal life. He was betting he'd move into more suitable quarters by the end of six months. The colonel congratulated Lee with a clap on his shoulder, although he upbraided Lee on his rash decision to move out without having a job prospect in the pipeline. As always, Lee took his praise with a grain of salt. As he left the base, he released a big sigh of relief. He no longer had to answer to anyone; he was his own man. With the weight of the past no longer on his shoulder, and with a lightness of heart, he went home to shower and change, anticipating his lunch date with Sarah.

As he approached Mama Stella's ten minutes early, he passed a flower vendor just a few doors away. Almost as an afterthought, he stopped and purchased a small bouquet of wildflowers. He hadn't realized how much he was looking forward to seeing her again. He hadn't had a girl _friend_ since Alice in second grade. He never felt comfortable forming friendships, male or female, growing up, as they never were in one place long enough for him to create anything lasting. While in the service, his buddies were often victims of the war. This was foreign soil to him, but he realized it was a good feeling to care about someone and have that feeling of caring returned. With a smile on his lips, and a light in his eyes, he approached the hostess to be seated thinking he may need to wait for her. He was mildly surprised when she informed him that his party was waiting for him. As he was led to their table, his expression fell. She was not alone.

Sarah saw Lee coming toward them, rose, and rushed to greet him with a hug. Her companion rose at the same time. Lee absently put his arm around her waist as he checked out the older man at the table. Lee had the impression of a warm, caring man who put him in mind of a teddy bear. He, too, had blue eyes as her last companion had, but his were warm with a hint of laughter and also approval in them, but there was no mistaking the shrewdness in their depths.

"Lee, my boy, It's good to finally meet you," the man said, extending his hand.

"Excuse me, should I know you?" Lee was utterly perplexed as he shook his hand. Why would this man be glad to meet him? And it sounded like he had been looking forward to it.

"No, I suppose you shouldn't, but I've been checking on you. Your service record has been on my desk for about a week now. It tells me you're just the kind of man I could use in my agency. Imagine my delight when I discovered my niece had saved me the trouble of tracking you down."

"Where are my manners?" Sarah interrupted. "Uncle Harry, this is Lee Stetson. Lee, this is my uncle, Harry Thornton."

"You're the uncle Sarah told me about?"

Harry looked indulgently at his niece, who was slightly blushing. With a hearty laugh, he said, "One and the same. Don't believe everything you hear. I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but I had to meet you in person. Sarah tells me you came to her aid last night."

"I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't have done."

"Nonsense, I doubt any stranger would have given her plight a second thought. It takes someone with a caring nature to step up that way. That's something that is second nature, not something one can learn."

Lee thought, "It's clear that this man doesn't know me. I've learned I've had to only care about "number one." It hurts too much to care, only to find I'm disappointed time and again. He _can't_ be right." Looking down into Sarah's trusting eyes, he continued the thought. "Or _can_ he?"

Harry interrupted his thoughts. "Why don't we sit down? I don't intend on having lunch with you two. I just wanted to meet you and extend an offer. I have a proposal that might be to your liking."


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

Lee was feeling a little sheepish. Realizing he still held the forgotten flower bouquet, He turned to Sarah and said with a heart-stopping smile, "These are for you."

"Thank you. They're lovely!" she returned, standing on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Aware they had an audience, Lee's face reddened slightly. While he had intended on asking Sarah more about Harry and his agency, it wasn't the sole reason he wanted to have lunch with her. He genuinely liked her and wanted to spend time with her. To have Harry here, seeking him out, piqued his curiosity even further. Harry had his full attention as they sat to discuss his offer.

Even though he knew from his conversation with Sarah earlier this morning that Lee was aware she was engaged, Harry couldn't pass on the opportunity to tease him a bit before they got down to business. "She's taken, my boy."

"I know that, sir," Lee responded before he saw the twinkle in the older man's eyes. His face turned a deeper shade of red as he cleared his throat and shifted in his chair, giving the man his full attention.

"Call me Harry. I haven't been called _sir_ since I retired from the service."

"Okay, Harry." Lee remembered something the other man said earlier and decided to question him about it. "You said my service record was on your desk for about a week. How did you obtain it, and why do you want it? I wasn't what you would call a model recruit. I bent the rules more often than I followed them."

Harry chuckled. "I like that. You get straight to the point. Well, I do, too. You might be surprised what I know about you. How I got your record was by calling in favors. Your CO was one of those who owed me one. The why is because I'm looking for men and women of your caliber. Your methods might be unorthodox, but you get results and that is the mission of The Agency. I don't want to clip your wings, only channel them into more productive means. With the right training and motivation, you might be considered one of our top agents."

At the look of distaste that cross Lee's face at the mention of training, Harry chuckled again. "Oh, I didn't mention that with your prior experience, you'll be expected to help train the more raw recruits. I trust you'll do right by them." He glanced at Sarah as he finished his statement. The meaning wasn't lost on Lee. His expression turned into a grin.

"How about it, Lee? Are you in?" Harry added unnecessarily.

Yes, sir…! Harry." Lee couldn't agree fast enough. This opportunity seemed to be just up his ally; not to mention the fringe benefits. Lee had to pull himself up short. He seemed inordinately pleased to be able to spend more time with Sarah. Say what you want about the casual relationships he has had in the past, but one code of conduct he is adamant about: not to get involved with another man's woman. Sarah was off limits, and his sense of honor would not allow him to breach that code nor the trust they had built between them in such a short time. The feeling she invoked were not the same as other women; however he really didn't harbor any romantic interest in her. She brought out the protective instincts in him. He hadn't felt that since Alice. Was that part of what being a friend felt like? He wished he knew for sure.

"Good!" Harry interrupted his thoughts once again. I'll expect you at this address eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. My secretary, Mavis Marston, has orders to show you to my office when you arrive. We'll go over the details of what I expect from you then."

"Wait! How did you know I'd agree to work for you?" Lee said, stunned.

"Oh, let's just say I had a hunch." Harry looked at Sarah and winked. "I'll leave you two to have lunch now. Oh, and Sarah, you can still have a full hour. I won't expect you back until one-thirty. Lunch is on me." With a handshake to Lee and another wink to Sarah, he was gone.

For a moment, Lee sat there stunned. What just happened? Had he really just been offered a job without even trying for one? He must have been deep in thought, because it took the touch of Sarah's hand on his arm before he heard her softly repeat his name to make him aware of his surroundings. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I just wasn't expecting this. I promise you, I'm not usually this easily distracted."

"That's alright, Lee. I was concerned about how you would react when you saw us here together. I hope you didn't feel ganged up on."

"It wasn't that. I won't lie to you. I did want to meet your uncle to see about working for him, but I didn't want you thinking that was the only reason I wanted to meet for lunch. I like you. I want to be your friend. Now it looks like we'll be coworkers as well."

"I had a feeling that was what you were thinking, and when I told Uncle Harry about you this morning, he told me that you were one of the prospects he wanted to hire on, it just seemed like a natural next step. I had hoped you wouldn't mind. Uncle Harry can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be."

"Mind? No, I don't mind at all. I suppose our meeting was destined to happen for this reason. My life has changed so much since I met you. Has it really only been less than a day? It seems like a lifetime ago now."

He went on to explain how he spent the morning, how he finally felt like his own man, and his hopes for what the future may bring. They spent the next hour sharing their hopes and dreams for the future. They hugged as they parted ways an hour later, each looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Welcome To IFF

Lee arrived at International Federal Film, the front name for The Agency, at ten 'til eight the next morning. He was greeted in the foyer by a dour-looking woman in her mid-thirties. He couldn't help feeling she was sizing him up and finding him lacking. After giving his name, stating he was here to see Harry, she gave him a visitor pass, and then locked the door so no one would enter as she escorted him to the closet elevator down to sixth level underground to Harry's office. She curtly gave him the password for the day, announced him, and then returned to her post, closing the door as she left. Lee had a bemused expression on his face as she did so.

Rightly guessing Lee's look, Harry said with a gleam in his eyes, "Mavis is harmless enough. Her bark is worse than her bite. In fact, she attempted to become a field agent, but her marksmanship left a lot to be desired. She holds the record lowball score of -389. If we're ever breached, she could miss, wing them, or cut them in half. It's anybody's guess."

Lee chuckled at the imagery that scenario created. He couldn't imagine anyone being worse than that. Using that as an opening, he began, "You stated that I would be expected to train new recruits while I was completing my own training. I would have thought the military training I received would exempt me from needing marksmanship training."

"A refresher course is always a good thing. It keeps you sharp. However, there is more to the art of the successful operation of The Agency than marksmanship and passing messages. There are times when a more delicate touch is necessary. I see by your record that you'd managed to find time for social events, most to which you were not invited much to the consternation of the diplomatic corps. Your brash disregard for social graces and niceties has landed you in hot water on more than one occasion. That will be addressed in due time. For now, it might be in your best interest if you steer clear of one particular member of the diplomatic/society class. Although you two haven't formally met, you share knowing a particular woman. As there will be no avoiding his interaction with this agency, it is imperative that we maintain decorum. Am I making myself clear?"

Realizing Harry was referring to Sarah's father, Lee stiffened. "Surely you can't approve of the way he treats Sarah!" Lee said defensively.

"No, I don't, and I like the way you want to jump to her defense and protect her, but this is a private matter between them, and they have to work it out on their own. She's an adult now, and if I tried to teach her nothing else, it was to stand on her own two feet and fight her own battles. She'll do fine, and in the end he'll respect her more for it, even if he doesn't like it. Just continue to be there for her when she needs someone to talk to."

"You can count on it."

"Now, down to business. The new recruits are in introduction to codes and encryption class now. Since you are not a novice in that area, I thought I'd outline what duties to which you will be assigned during this time. After this class, the recruits split. Half go to self-defense classes, while the other half hit the gun range. You are assigned as a beginners' instructor. The first six weeks will be small arms, the next six will be rifles, with the more advanced recruits moving on to more advanced weaponry. As I see the need, how you handle yourself, and your strengths and weaknesses, you may be assigned to other areas. For now, you will train with other agents recertifying their qualifications in all other areas. You will also be required to go through Station One and familiarize yourself with it as that will be field agent recruits next step which you will assist in."

"I know you want me to get used to the operations around here, Harry, but when will I be given a field assignment seeing as how I just left the army with a G-2 military intelligence rank?" Lee said impatiently.

Recognizing the impatience of the younger man, Harry met his gaze with a warm one of his own. "All in good time, my boy. I have just the agent I'd like to pair you with to start, plus you'll be doing courier assignments as well. I'd like to get past the first six weeks first to give you a taste of what we are about, and the lay of the land before sending you out. There will also be social functions that you be working security, hobnobbing with the Washington elite. You'll be busy enough that the time will fly by."

"You said I'll most likely meet Sarah's father at one of these social occasions?" Lee questioned, wanting to be prepared in the event he does.

"Yes, he's very fond of being with the movers and shakers. He even fancies himself as one. And make no mistake, he knows about you now as well, I imagine. His name is Austin Smyth and he has been working the beltway trying to get a position at the Agency ever since I hired Sarah. I'll soon be forced to give in if I want continued funding, but I won't let him come in and take over, at least not while I'm here and in a position to do so. For Sarah's sake, steer clear of him as much as possible, and don't do anything rash which could come back on her or the Agency."

I'll do my best, Harry."

"See that you do." Harry stood, walking toward the door. Lee followed suit. "Now, the recruits should be just about done with their class. I have a meeting to go to, but I'll walk you down to the gun range and introduce you to Leatherneck. He's our go to guy for weapons and other gadgetry. He'll brief you on your assignment, but I don't expect he'll have to go into great detail. Welcome aboard, Lee." Harry shook his hand as he left him at the entrance to the gun range.


	6. Time For A Change

Harry was right. The first six weeks did fly by. He was mildly surprised at the skill level of many of the recruits, although many came with some type of law enforcement background. He was surprised at Sarah's marksmanship level until she told him Harry was a big believer in the Second Amendment, and that everyone should be able to defend themselves. It would make sense he would teach Sarah those principles, as well.

True to his word, Harry did give Lee courier assignments and security details. The courier assignments remained in and around the DC and northern Virginia area, and were usually completed within a day, two at the most, so he would still be available as an instructor. The security details were usually embassies and diplomat homes with the usual traveling dignitaries thrown in here and there. It wasn't until his third embassy detail, being held for the Austrian Ambassador, that he spied the one person whom he had the most interest in. Mindful of Harry's warning to steer clear of him, Lee could not help but work his way toward Austin Smyth. He knew the man was aware of his presence, as well, by the cold stare he received once when their eyes met. Usually not the first to look away, Lee knew the less obtrusive he was, the more information he could gather about him. He attempted, as inconspicuously as possible, to follow Smyth's circuit to discover more about the man who was Sarah's father. He didn't believe he fooled him, though, as his movements and his conversations seemed calculated to provide as little useful information as possible. By the end of the evening, Lee was no closer in finding out much more than he already knew.

The next morning, Lee approached the Section Chief's office intent on discussing last evening's events. He knew it wasn't required of him, as the head of the detail would be expected to do so, but these were personal in nature. He thought he'd inform Harry of his blunder before he heard it from Dr. Smyth himself, as he had noticed the man was in his office at least twice a week like clockwork ever since he started. Lee could only surmise that was due to Sarah's continued involvement. He just wanted assurance that his actions would not have repercussions for the agency. From all he had heard of Dr. Smyth, he knew he wasn't above using his influence to get what he wanted; and Lee believed Dr. Smyth wanted him gone. As he neared the office, he could see through the window blinds that he was too late. Hoping he hadn't been noticed, he turned to leave. Before he could do so, the door opened with Dr. Smyth beckoning him inside.

"Come in, Stetson," he said in a deceptively charming voice. "We were just discussing you," he continued with a smile that didn't extend to his eyes.

"I'll just come back at another time." Lee made a valiant attempt at putting off the inevitable. He was not prepared for the confrontation he knew he would eventually have to face.

"Nonsense, my good man. Now is the perfect time. I was just talking to Harry about detail personnel assigned to the embassy party last evening. I believe you were a member of that detail, were you not?"

Catching the look of warning in Harry's eyes, Lee remained silent; the only sign of his inner turmoil was the twitching of the muscles in his jaw.

"Come now, we're grown men. Certainly we don't have to resort to games to find out what we want to know. Tell me, was your curiosity satisfied last night? Did I meet the low opinion you have of me? No matter. You're just the type I would expect Harry to hire."

"What type would that be?"

"A brash, young man fresh out of the military, still wanting to save the world. Tweedle, dum, tweedle dee! We'll just have to wait and see." With those cryptic words, Smyth opened the door and left, leaving Lee frustrated that he could not respond in kind.

Harry had informed him that for all his pomposity, Austin Smyth knew how to work the crowd, and if it were not for Sarah, would be a good fit for the Agency as a liaison between them and The Hill. He had told Lee that Sarah could fight her own battles, but that did not mean that she should have to fight them both professionally and personally if he could prevent it. However, the current liaison, Sid Rollins, did not have the same pull, and Harry was constantly stepping in to smooth ruffled feathers or averting disaster within in the ranks of the agency. If the rumors circulating Washington were to be believed, it seemed to him to be inevitable that Smyth would soon be appointed to replace Rollins.

"Lee, my boy," Harry started after Dr. Smyth left, "Come in and sit down. It's about time that we deal with your social graces. I didn't tell you I chose to step down as the head of the Agency because I'm not well versed in them, as well. Like you, I am used to military ways, not diplomacy. I'm used to leading men in combat, not rubbing elbows with back room deal makers. Demoting myself to section chief, and allowing those better equipped in the art of diplomacy to make those calls allows me to be closer to the men and women who do the dirty work in the trenches. But even they need to learn to tread lightly when the situation warrants it. That's why I am going to send you to England to work with a MI-5 agent I came to know shortly after leaving the service. I was in England promoting the idea I had of an intelligence community which would work in cooperation with other ally agencies to fight the spread of communism and other global threats. Lord and Lady Farnsworth were my biggest supporters. James died a few years back, but Emily is one of MI-5's top agents and she's socially connected. She was a stage actress who found herself recruited as a civilian courier and found she loved the work, so she signed up for the long haul. If anyone can mentor you in the art of diplomacy, it's Emily."

"Is that really necessary? I mean, I still have my instructor duties…" Lee tried to wiggle out of this unexpected turn of events.

"I think it is. As far as instructing the recruits, ninety-five percent of them passed the first course with flying colors thanks in part to you. The rifle range should be a breeze for them. You need to learn to channel your impulsive behavior when a lighter touch is necessary. Are you aware that the world community is watching us to see how we handle the oil embargo that OPEC put in place last month?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with you sending me to work with this Lady Farnsworth?"

"Emily is part of a multinational task force trying to end the embargo. You will represent the Agency in this endeavor, and in the process learn a little tact and decorum which are essential as an intelligence operative. I've already contacted her. She's expecting you the day after tomorrow."

"You already contacted her?" Lee said incredulously.

"Yes. I had already intended on sending you to her after you finished instructing the recruits; and as I knew Austin would be attending the function last night, and guessing your reaction to him, the timing was right. Take the time before your flight Monday to take care of any personal business that needs attended to. Don't think of this as banishment. Think of it as another aspect of your education. Trust me, you'll like Emily." With that, Harry dismissed him.

Having no pressing engagements, Lee called Sarah, inviting her to have a farewell dinner with him. It might be some time before he would see her again. He was going to miss her friendship.


	7. A Different Point Of View

It was the following March before the situation with the oil embargo was resolved to most of the involved parties' satisfaction. Lee was glad to be finally returning to the States. Harry had been right. He did like Emily. She had taken him under her wing, and polished his rough edges. He could hold his own in any diplomatic or social function. She had even taught him the art of a good disguise. However, his nomadic roots had him itching to put all he had learned into practice, and he was looking forward to his first field assignment.

Another benefit from Emily's tutelage was that he came to an appreciation of what it takes to be a diplomat. Meeting with people you don't necessarily like or agree with and still be agreeable took skill. Granted, it was not the same skill as he was adept in, but skill nonetheless. The art of compromise was also foreign to him. He gained a newfound respect for what Dr. Smyth did and gained some understanding for him wanting his daughter to take a less dangerous path in life. Thoughts of Sarah had him wondering how she was faring. Since he was gone, he had learned that Smyth had indeed replaced Rollins.

From correspondence with Harry and Sarah, he discovered that The Agency was going through a major shakeup. Many of the department heads were asked to resign or were fired. There was also restructuring of the departments to cut out abuse, waste, and fraud. Lee wondered if the new understanding he had of Dr. Smyth would make it easier to work with him on a daily basis; although they would probably still butt heads at times. Harry had reassured him that covert operations went through minor changes in comparison to other departments, the biggest being budget and expense account cuts, which went across the board. Harry having founded the agency, and the two's long-standing relationship, played a large role in the hands-off decision. Despite their personal battles, Smyth knew he could count on Harry to run a tight ship.

Lee searched the crowd waiting at the gate, looking for a familiar face when he disembarked from the plane. He wondered how he ever thought she was ordinary-looking. She had a bright smile, which she flashed as she waved a greeting to him. He had missed that smile. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks. It's good to be home. How are you?"

Sarah recognized by the tone of his voice and the concern in his eyes that he wasn't asking for the standard answer. "I'm fine," she said as they headed for the baggage claim, linking her arm in his. "We're talking at least. And before you ask, no, he hasn't changed my mind. I think he finally realizes that even if he was in my life while I was growing up, I would have still made the same decision."

"I'm glad. Have you heard from Greg lately?"

"I received a letter from him two weeks ago. He's supposed to be home on leave sometime near the end of summer. He'll let me know when the time gets nearer. We've decided to be married then. We can't put our life on hold waiting for the war to end."

"I know you told me before, but are you sure he's okay with you joining the agency?"

"Yeah, we discussed it before he was called up. We practically grew up together. He knows when I've made my mind up, there's little chance of him changing it. Besides, my job isn't any more dangerous than his. Either one of us could be killed in our line of work. But we can't and won't live in fear of that happening. Wait a minute! Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Lee threw his hands up in mock surrender. "I wouldn't dream of it! I know how hard you worked to get where you are today. It's just that lately I've been almost wishing you would take your father's advice. You'd be safe that way."

Sarah stopped, turned to face him her hands on her hips in a defiant stance. "Lee Stetson! You did not just say that to me! Not after all the talks we've had on the subject!"

By that time, they had reached her car in the parking lot.

"Look, I'm not saying I want you to take his advice, I just wish you'd consider it. I want you to be safe. I don't want to lose the friendship we've built."

Sarah's look softened. "I understand. It's hard for you. You've lost by not having parents to support you. And you didn't stay in any place long enough to form any lasting friendships. But can't we be friends for however long we have? I'm here now. Now is all we're given. I don't plan on abandoning you. You're stuck with me. Now let's just drop the subject, okay? How does Mama Stella's sound for lunch?"

Lee and Sarah packed six months of their lives during that lunch. After the waitress took their order, Lee began."So, I hear your graduated top in your recruit class. Top in Station One, as well. Congratulations! But I didn't doubt that you would, what with having Harry as your uncle and mentor."

The compliment pleased her, but she wanted to make sure he knew she earned it. "Thanks, but I didn't rely on Uncle Harry's reputation to get ahead. I put out the effort to make it on my own."

"I know that. Remember? I was there in the beginning and saw you in action standing up for what you believed you were called to do. I just wished I could have been there to see you in action."

"In a way, you were. Every time I felt like quitting, every time I felt like giving up, I could hear your voice, saying, _Don't give it up! I know you can do it. You've got this!_ "

"I'd like to take some credit, but you were determined. I noticed you were the most driven to succeed in target practice. While I'm at it, I have to confess, when I wasn't in training or on some courier run, I'd sneak in to watch you in your other courses. Oh, and I wasn't the only one."

"Oh? How did Uncle Harry have time with all the other duties he had on his plate dealing with Rollins' mismanagement?"

"I'm sure he didn't want you to know, and I'm sure I'm going to pay for this later, but it wasn't Harry. It was Dr. Smyth."

"Father?! But…I don't understand. Unless he was hoping I'd fail."

"I thought so too, at first; but now I'm not so sure. One benefit of my time in England is that I learned how the other half lived. I'm not talking about the rich and famous. I'm talking about the half of the intelligence community that doesn't resort to brute force. That's how I look at the diplomatic corps now. It takes just as much, if not more, intelligence to keep the world from becoming one big war zone. Besides, and I'll deny I said this if you tell anyone, I think I saw a look of pride in his eyes."

"Father? You're joking! As you said yourself, you were there. You saw what happened. He never wanted me involved in The Agency."

"Maybe that was true then. Maybe now it's not. After all, we've both changed from where we were eight months ago. What makes you think he couldn't have changed as well?"

"A leopard doesn't change its spots."

"That's true. Look, all I'm saying is keep an open mind. That's another thing Emily taught me. Not everything is black and white. Don't give up on him yet."

"Okay. Now can we finish our lunch now before I totally lose my appetite?" she said with a slight smile to take the sting out of her words.


	8. The Oz Network

For the next two months, Lee was assigned cases ranging from stakeouts to stings to infiltrating operations. Sometimes he was paired with Sarah, or other agents, but usually he was paired with senior agent, Nick Peters. Nick was a more mature agent and came with Army Ranger experience, but he was not forthcoming with much more information about his life. Lee was used to that personality type while in the service, so he wasn't put out that the man kept to himself. He was highly respected and excelled at what he did. The fact that he spoke excellent Russian made him the perfect candidate to be the infiltrator in most operations which required that particular skill. During that time, Lee piled up an impressive record; as did Sarah and Nick. All three were given commendations for service above and beyond along with agents in several different departments. Therefore, it came as a surprise that he was called into the section chief's office one late afternoon in late June.

As he approached, he noticed Nick was heading in that direction, as well. Although he knew their last mission had been a success, Lee couldn't shake the feeling that his life was about to change. As he entered the office, Lee looked questioning at Harry, wondering why he was summoned. It was then that he noticed another person in the room. It only took him a moment to recognize him as Paul Barnes, The Wizard. He had heard of Barnes and his legendary success rate. He definitely lived up to his code name. He seemed to live a charmed life as the times he had escaped certain death were too numerous to count. His presence had Lee speculating if the rumors were true that he was forming an elite task force to handle operations considered too risky through normal channels.

"Nick, Lee, I'd like you to meet Paul Barnes. Paul has been with The Agency eight years. In that time he has built quite a reputation as I'm sure you are aware," Harry introduced the agents.

"Nice to meet you," each said as they shook hands.

"You may have heard he's forming an elite task force pooling operatives from the various departments, utilizing our brightest and best. I'll let him explain exactly why he's here and how you figure in his plans."

"I came to Harry two weeks ago with an idea to set up a task force for the really tough cases we deal with. And it's not just a small task force; it will comprise of units of The Agency's finest men and women in their field of expertise around the globe. In keeping with the theme of The Wizard, it would be called the Oz Network. I'd like you two to join my team. First, I'd like to tell you why I chose the Wizard as my code name. I was always fascinated that a simple magician, and a bad one at that, was able to convince an entire city that he was a wizard and all powerful. That a simple change in how one perceives one's self can make all the difference in the world. Just before you came in Harry and I were discussing some of the other team members I've approached. There's Frank Morgan as the Gatekeeper. He's an expert in crypto and has excellent organizational skills. He and/or I will determine which cases we'll take on; and a few demolition experts I've dubbed the Lollipop Guild. There's just one more person needed to complete my cast of characters. Harry and I were just getting to that when you walked in." He turned to Harry and questioned, "You said you had just the person in mind as my _Dorothy_? Sarah Thonrton? Any relation?"

"My niece…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Lee jumped in. "Harry, you can't mean it. She's not ready for something like this!"

"Lee, this is my decision. If Paul feels she capable of handling the situations you all will face, then yes, she's ready. She's more advanced in training than most of the agents she trained with. She finished at the top or nearly at the top of all her courses. She was our top recruit candidate. You've worked with her. Have you found any fault in her work?"

"No, but…"

Without waiting for Lee to finish his sentence, he turned to Nick. "You've been working with her. Have you?"

Nick, who had been watching the exchange with interest, said "No, sir."

Harry turned back to Paul, after giving Lee a warning look. "As I was saying, Sarah doesn't rely on our family relationship to get ahead. I simply gave her a start. She accomplished everything else on her own. In fact, she has insisted on addressing me as would any other agent. She's off today, preparing for the next phase of Operation Rosebud. Here's her file. You make the call."

Paul turned an amused look toward Lee. "Before you got here, I was telling Harry, I think I found my Scarecrow. Your take-charge-damn the consequences nature reminds me of the Scarecrow in Wizard of Oz. Never afraid to take on a challenge; sort of like when he challenged the witch in a fireball contest to defend Dorothy." Barnes said with an amused smile.

Lee had a confused look on his face until he realized the similarity in what Barnes said to what had just occurred. He had to admit that he had walked into that one as he smiled sheepishly and laughed, breaking the tension in the room. Paul slapped him on the back and shook his hand, saying, "Welcome aboard." He went on, looking at Nick, "For obvious reasons, I think I'll skip the Cowardly Lion. That leaves the Tin Man. How about it, Peters? Are you in?"

Seizing the opportunity for a better outcome than he hoped, Nick agreed. He was also thankful that Sarah wasn't here to dispute his next statement. "Harry, I think this operation is bigger than just stealing aircraft technology. Sarah and I overheard in a conversation that might indicate Serdeych is involved."


	9. Loss and Redemption: Part One

"Serdeych, huh? How about it Paul? Does this sound like a mission your network might cut its teeth on?" Harry inquired.

The gleam in The Wizard's eyes was Harry's answer. The three men agreed to meet with the rest of the network the next morning at nine o'clock in the conference room to strategize after Barnes met and interviewed Sarah. While he knew there was little chance that Harry would change his mind, Lee held out to a sliver of hope that she would turn it down. If he were honest with himself, though, he knew she wouldn't pass up the chance for such a plum assignment.

The next morning Lee arrived at work early under the guise of needing to catch up with some of his backlog reports. Why he was really there was to observe Sarah's meeting with Barnes. While she had her back to him, he could guess by her gestures and his facial expressions what was being discussed; and to his dismay he also knew the moment she agreed to join the task force. As they left the conference room, Lee made a show of being busy, but catching the Wizard's eye, he knew he had been caught. He could only hope that Sarah hadn't caught on, as well.

His hopes were dashed when she said, "I am up to the task, Lee. You know I'm capable of keeping up with _the boys._ I know your protective instincts are kicking in again, but trust that I know what I am doing. Besides, I'm already involved with Operation Rosebud. It wouldn't bode well for the success of the mission if I were to back out now." The smile that was a trademark of her friendship toward him took the sting out of her words.

Lee, smiling ruefully, said, "In that case, why don't the Wizard and I get you up to speed on Serdeych in the next fifteen minutes before the rest of the team shows up, Dorothy?"

"Let's do it, Scarecrow."

The newly-formed Oz Network met in the conference room fifteen minutes later as scheduled with The Wizard detailing his vision when creating the task force. Its primary function as an elite team would be activated when time was of the essence, the objective of their adversary an unknown quantity, or one that disguises the real objective. He noted that each member brought unique skill sets and abilities and outlined each. He then informed them that Operation Rosebud was to be their first test mission. He then turned the meeting over to Tin Man and Dorothy to update the group on the known details of the case and the progress they had made so far.

"While reviewing the latest transcript tapes, Dorothy…," Tin Man nodded his head in her direction, "…found that the intelligence community intercepted a directive that suggested the Russians are trying to get their hands on our latest development of anti-aircraft warheads, coming out of Fort Meade, in an obscure memo. We were assigned to pose as disillusioned American patriots not happy with the continuation of the war, to infiltrate the Soviet-backed conclave tagged for the operation, code name _Teplitsa,_ working out of a greenhouse near the base. I've been tasked as the sergeant in charge of the shift changes at the munitions depot, Nick Petrelli, and Dorothy, as my civilian assistant, Sarah Thorne. I've just been given a two week deadline to deliver a complete list of the shift changes for a week. I will be told only hours before when the theft is to take place to prevent premature discovery on the part of the federal government."

Dorothy continued where he left off. "In order not to alert the Russians, I'll show signs of uneasiness and remorse for my participation. We'll have an argument in front of witnesses in which Tin Man will question my commitment to the cause. I will be shot and left for dead, enabling me time to alert the rest of the team."

Tin Man then informed the assembled group of the suspected involvement of Serdeych, a top Soviet agent. Sarah was surprised at the announcement, this being the first she'd heard of it, but thought better than to question the senior agent in front of the others. She made a mental note to ask him later about this latest development. The Wizard approved the course of action thus far, and that the plan would proceed unchanged, barring any unforeseen complications. The timeline for preparing all possible scenarios and outcomes was tight, but doable.

As the meeting broke up, Sarah reached out to stall Nick. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"What is it?" Nick asked. He sounded annoyed, almost as if she was keeping him from something.

"Why didn't you at least warn me about Serdeych? All I know of the man tells me he's not one you want to cross paths with. In every mission he's been known to be involved in, we've had operatives that have ended up dead before they could ID him. No one knows what he looks like." Sarah turned accusing eyes on him.

"I discovered it yesterday morning just before I met with The Wizard, there wasn't time. Besides, it was your day off. I planned on telling you before the meeting, but you were already here with Barnes and Stetson. Presumably going over the case?" Nick continued in a bored voice, arching his eyebrows at the end in an accusation of their own. He turned, walking out, leaving her to stare after him.

Something wasn't right. She could feel it. Tin Man was keeping something from her. She found it very easy to refer to him by his newly–minted code name. It fit him. There was nothing she could pinpoint so she decided to follow her uncle's oft-given advice: _Trust, but verify_. Later that evening she and Lee met for drinks at Ned's, where she voiced her concerns without bringing up Nick's name.

"Lee, I don't think all is as it seems in this case."

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"I can't put my finger on it exactly. I guess I'll follow my instincts to see where they lead."

"Do you want my help?"

"No, it's best if I check this out on my own. If I'm wrong, there's no need for more than one of us to find themselves in an uncomfortable situation. It may lead to awkward working conditions down the road. It's best I check this out on my own."

"Are you sure? If it's dangerous, I don't want you hurt. Don't take needless risks."

"There you go again. I'm a big girl. I wouldn't be here if I couldn't cut it as an agent. Danger is part of the job. Quit worrying. I'll be careful."

"Okay, but if you need me…" Lee left the offer open.

Sarah's eyes softened at the look of concern in his. "Thanks. I'll let you know."

Just then, Nick entered Nedlinger's. Lee caught the look that crossed between him and Sarah, before he headed to the bar.

"What was that about?" Lee was curious.

"Nothing."

"Look, if he's hassling you or hitting on you…"

"Just let it go. You sure are living up to your code name, Scarecrow. It could have just as easily been Don Quixote." She said in exasperation.

To his credit, Lee took the hint and dropped the subject. The rest of the evening was spent discussing her upcoming nuptials. She had heard from her fiancé a couple of days ago. He was due to return to the States in early August. Lee could tell by her animated talk and the look on her face that she was deeply in love with him and was looking forward to a new chapter in her life. He wished her all the happiness in the world, even as he realized that the nature of their friendship would be forever changed. He could only hope that one day he would find his soul mate, just as Sarah had found hers.

The next few days passed with no new surprises in the case. Sarah used the down time to follow her hunch. She cross-referenced the missions Serdeych was known to be involved in with the cases to which Nick had been assigned. She noticed an alarming pattern. At first it appeared he had volunteered for the earlier missions, but as time went on it was clear he was chosen as the infiltrator due to his Russian language skills. There had been successes, but there had been major blows to the intelligence and military communities; and in each incidence an agent had ended up dead. It couldn't be a coincidence. She planned to bring Lee in on it, but she needed proof. One just didn't accuse a senior agent of treason without having something to back it up.

They were scheduled to work at the munitions depot that day. The day Tin Man was to get the "phony" schedule to turn over to their _Teplitsa_ contact, Anton Koslov, that night at the greenhouse, _alone_. Dorothy felt this would be the best opportunity she would have to validate her suspicions. Knowing the time Tin Man was to meet Koslov, Sarah arrived at the drop site a half hour earlier than the scheduled time, parking a block away to avoid detection. She saw Nick arrive and waited five minutes before following him inside. She made sure the record button was pushed on the recorder. She heard Koslov ask something in Russian, which she understood, but for which she had yet to master speaking. "Is this the real schedule?"

Nick replied, "Yes, I had a hard time shaking my assistant, but this is it."

"Does she suspect anything?" Koslov sounded worried.

"I don't think so, but even if she did, it will be too late for her to sound the alarm bells in time."

"So we're a go, then, Serdeych?" Koslov sounded relieved.

Nick growled, "I told you never to call me that here! I've been able to escape detection because government agencies know nothing about me but my name."

Sarah, who had been following the conversation, covered a gasp and began to turn to leave. Unfortunately, she tripped over a garden hose that was partially unwound. As she hit the ground, the tape popped out of the recorder and skittered under a nearby plant table.

"Wait here!" Serdeych ordered.

Sarah, fearing detection, began running for the exit. She was able to clear the door before he was within sight of her. She quickly hid behind a pile of packing crates and boxes, circling around them to avoid being discovered as he searched them. Eventually he gave up and returned to the greenhouse. She ran to her car, intending on going to Lee's to tell him what she discovered, until she remembered that he was on a date that night. When she returned home, she called The Wizard, but there was no answer. She considered calling Harry, but without proof, even if he did believe her, there was little he could do without alerting Serdeych. No, this was a problem she would have to find a way to solve herself. She would just have to convince Tin Man that she spent the night at home alone.

Meanwhile, Serdeych had returned to his interrupted conversation with Koslov.

"Did you find anything? Koslov was worried again.

"No, but that doesn't mean I don't have my suspicions. No matter. We proceed as planned."

"Are you sure that is wise?"Koslov questioned him again.

"I'm in charge of this mission. Don't question my authority, or you'll receive the same fate as others who did! Yes, we'll proceed as planned…with one major change I'll take care of personally. I plan on leaving an impact on this newly formed _elite_ task force that will cripple it and destroy its effectiveness, at the same time severely damaging The Agency's reputation."

After a sleepless night, Sarah arrived at The Agency again intent on talking to Lee. A day full of meetings for both kept her from her mission

The one free moment they had at the same time, she saw Lee talking and joking with the new recruit supervisor that had recently been assigned to the DC bureau. She overheard something about a jazz club and Billy Blue Note as she approached him. Whatever! Just as she reached him, she heard Tin Man call her name.

"Dorothy?"

Hearing him call her by her code name had her nerves on edge. It appeared they were about to begin the last phase of "the operation." Looking in his eyes, she could she no sign that he suspected it was her last night. She drew a deep breath before she moved toward his desk.

"Are you ready? Do you have you flak jacket?" he asked coolly.

"Yes." She answered evenly, although her stomach was in knots. She had to find a way to alert the rest of the team before they headed out.

Suspecting her thoughts, he spoke in an authoritative voice low enough that only she could hear, "There's no time now. You can alert them when _Teplitsa_ makes their final move toward the airstrip." The tone of his voice made her blood run cold.

Two hours later, she was relieved she was still alive. Tin Man had _shot_ her just as planned. Now she only had an hour to get to the team and warn them. As soon as The Wizard saw her run toward them, he advanced on her to get the necessary information as to when and where. Sarah was out of breath, but when she finished, he ordered the team, "Move out!"

Sarah turned to Lee who was already on the move. "Scarecrow, there's something I discovered about…"

"Are you ready, Dorothy?" He wasn't really listening, already in mission mode.

"Lee! It's important!" she pleaded.

"Later, okay? We've been ordered to move out." Those were the last words spoken before The Wizard led them out onto the airfield.


	10. Loss and Redemption: Part Two

A vacant-eyed Scarecrow sat in Harry's office not really hearing what was being said. He had hoped that the required debriefing after this mission would not include having to face Dr. Smyth, nor so soon. His hopes were dashed when he saw Smyth was already there when he and The Wizard arrived. Lee had been sitting in misery at his desk, in a daze, waiting for Barnes to be debriefed before he too, had to face his superiors. When he was finally called in, he sat silently while the two men discussed his role in the mission. Although the warheads had not changed hands, many were destroyed when Lee threw the grenade. The resulting explosion provided cover allowing Serdeych to escape.

"I want to know what you're going to do about it, Harry? They both need to be suspended for cooking up this hare-brained scheme. They should never have tried to take the Russkies in such an unprotected area allowing their escape, while leaving our agents vulnerable," Dr. Smyth stated emphatically.

"If anyone is responsible for Dorothy's death, it's me. I'm the one who introduced Sarah to this business. She died doing what she loved. As for Tin Man, he was an Army Ranger and used to these tight spots. If there was any other way to prevent the weapons from changing hands, I believe he'd have suggested it." Harry countered.

Dr. Smyth's seeming concern for the results of the mission as opposed to the death of the agents, one of whom was his daughter, finally broke through the fog Lee was enveloped in. "A leopard doesn't change its spots." Lee said, almost to himself.

"What's that?" Dr. Smyth queried.

 _"_ _A leopard doesn't change its spots._ That's what Sarah said when I told her you may have changed. I guess she was right after all."

"A leopard may not change its spots, but a chameleon can adapt to its environment. Look around you. I've been adapting for the last six months. You have been too, Scarecrow. I don't doubt you do what you believe is best for this agency, even if I don't always approve of your methods. Don't doubt me. Not all of us can be caped crusaders. Some of us need to be the Bruce Waynes of the world using our connections for the greater good. Although, I suppose I have you to thank for encouraging her to seek me out to reconcile our differences. We came to an understanding of one another, and I was able to tell her I accepted the choice she made. That being said, this conversation never happened."

"Don't worry. No one would believe me anyway. But it does explain to my why I didn't think the past was weighing on her mind any when I spoke to her last before we…" He couldn't finish the sentence. "It seems she had something else on her mind, though. She said she wanted to warn me about something, but Barnes interrupted us, telling us to move out."

"Do you have any idea about what?" Smyth questioned.

"No, but she looked pretty shaken up. Maybe that's what caused her to run out in the open the way she did."

Lee's anguish was reaching the tipping point. Realizing Lee was in no shape to be interrogated right then, Harry intervened, placing his hand on his shoulders. "Lee, my boy, take the rest of the day off to get your head together. We'll debrief once you get yourself under control. I'll have plenty enough from Paul Barnes to get a rough draft prepared for the brass. I'll expect you in my office first thing in the morning. Your final report will be due by the end of the day. Then I want you to take a couple days to decompress. You'll be expected to be back on the job Monday morning ready for your next assignment."

"Coddling an agent isn't good form, Harry. This job isn't for the faint of heart." Dr. Smyth was back to being the administrator, Lee couldn't help but notice. It was as though Dorothy…, no, Sarah, never meant anything to him.

With his eyes blazing, glaring at Smyth, Lee stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Knowing it would be dangerous for him to get behind the wheel of his car; he made his way down to the shooting range to blow off steam. Leatherneck returned from his Entry and Escape course to find him loading up for the third target station, sweat pouring off him. Looking at the targets in the two closer stations, he understood why. Everyone at The Agency had heard about the shootout at the Silver Springs airport, and that Dorothy had been killed and there was no sign of Tin Man after Lee had thrown the grenade toward the Russians.

"What are you trying to do? Run me out of ammo and targets?" Leatherneck said half jokingly. He was concerned for his friend. Lee was taking Dorothy's death hard. Lee either didn't hear him, as he had ear protectors on, or he chose not to. After shearing the head off of the third target, and before he could head for the fourth, Leatherneck finally intervened. "Hey, Ace! Give it a rest. Shooting all the targets we have will not bring her back."

"I could have done something!" Lee shouted, pain clearly etched in his eyes. "Maybe if I'd taken a moment to stop and listen to her before we moved out… I should have been able to keep her safe."

"Don't do this to yourself. You were ordered to move out. Besides, what guarantee did you have that what she had to say would have made any difference in the outcome? From what I understand, she was out in the open. She knew the risks. There was nothing you could have done. If you keep this up, you'll find yourself benched. You need to get some help."

"A shrink isn't going to make it all better," Lee snorted. "Dorothy will still be dead. And I'll still be alive."

"Exactly! And you're going to need to make peace with that fact if you are planning on continuing in this line of work. People we care about die. If you can't live with that, then you need to walk out of here right now and not look back. Is that going to honor her memory? You know you'd want her to seek counseling if the situation were reversed. Take my advice. Go talk to Dr. Pfaff before you are ordered to do so."

"Maybe you're right." Lee agreed solemnly. As he hadn't changed from his fatigues, he decided to get a shower in the agency locker room, stopping to call for an appointment. As it turned out, Dr. Pfaff had suspected he may be needed and had stayed to complete paperwork in anticipation of a call.

Lee entered the office unsure as to how to proceed. This had been the first time he had ever seen someone killed in that fashion. The fact that it was Dorothy hit him all the harder.

"Come in, Lee," Dr. Pfaff greeted him, his trademark ice cream in his hand. "How can I help you?"

"I don't know where to start." Lee admitted.

"Why don't you start by telling me what's on your mind right now?"

"Why Dorothy? Why not me? Or The Wizard? We were just as exposed. Why only her?"

"I can't answer that. Are you sure this is about losing Dorothy?"

"What else can it be? She died. No one else did."

"Could you have prevented it?"

"No…yes… oh, I don't know!" Lee was pacing around the room, running his hand through his hair.

Pfaff had finished his ice cream and reached in the freezer in his office for another, "Want one?" he offered.

"No, I don't want one! Damn it, Doc, I want this never to have happened! Lee nearly shouted.

"You're not sure you couldn't have prevented it? You were all under fire."

"She wanted to tell me something. I should have stopped and listened to her. I've never dismissed her before."

"Are we still talking about Dorothy?" Everyone in the agency knew how close Lee and Sarah were. "Or Sarah?"

Lee, who was still pacing, stopped and whirled around to face the doctor. Anger blazed in his eyes at the suggestion, which was quickly replaced with pain and guilt. All fight left him as he sank wearily into a chair. He placed his head in his hands and choked out, "She trusted me and I wasn't there for her. I let her down."

'You couldn't have known what would happen."

"I should have known! I should have paid closer attention to what she was saying! All I can see when I close my eyes is her lying dead on the tarmac surrounded by roses." The mere thought of that sent bile rushing up his throat. He reached frantically for the wastebasket, losing the contents of his stomach. "I tried; I really tried to save her!" The tears he had held in check would no longer be held back.

Dr. Pfaff handed him tissues, giving him time to compose himself, as he headed for the outer office. He dialed Harry's office. Dr. Smyth had already left to do damage control on Capitol Hill. "How is he, Pfaff?" Even though Harry was grieving as well, he was truly concerned for the young man he thought of as a son.

"Not well, I'm afraid. He holds himself personally responsible for Sarah's death. I recommend he be reassigned. Preferably, not anywhere near here. I'll make it a medical order if necessary. If he doesn't pull out of it, I'll have to pull his badge."

"Thank you, Dr. Pfaff, that won't be necessary. After he debriefs and files his final report, I'll transfer him to the London office. I have a friend with MI-5 that may be able to bring him back. I'll deal with Dr. Smyth."

Three days later, Lee was on a plane headed for England.


	11. Epilogue

"Thank you for telling me about her, sweetheart," Amanda said as she cuddled next to Lee on his sofa. "One thing I don't understand, though. It's obvious that it's Sarah you miss, but it's only Dorothy that I've ever heard of. Why is that?"

"It hurt too much to think of either of them, but I think it was easier remembering Dorothy's loss because I didn't know her as long. It seemed like Sarah and I knew each other for a lifetime."

"In a sense, you did."

"I guess we did, at that. I didn't mean to end our evening alone on a down note. We have so little time together as it is," Lee said quietly, his head bowed. "It's just that today would have been her birthday. I don't want you to think my memories of her will come between us."

Amanda reached out and lifted his chin for his eyes to meet her loving gaze. "Sweetheart, they won't. Your past with her is part of what made you the person you are today. It's only natural that she crosses your mind today. I can share you with your memories of her just as I can share you with the memories of your parents. They are all part of you and were instrumental in you becoming the man I love. I didn't tell you this, but I thought of her the night we returned from being on the run after Stemwinder; after you told me you loved me."

"You did? But why?" Lee was clearly puzzled.

"I know that before you met her, you found it hard to trust anyone. More importantly, you couldn't trust your feelings of caring for others. She rescued you. She left you with the ability to trust just enough to make you the warm, caring man I have come to love with all my heart. I know losing her devastated you, but her goodness lives on in you, and shines through you. So, no, I am not jealous of Dorothy, or Sarah. You and I, and our family has benefited from you knowing her. She's as much a part of our family as your parents are, and I for one am looking forward to you sharing more memories of her in the years to come."

Lee drew her closer to him. "You know, Sarah was my best friend, and I could have easily fallen in love with her, but fate had someone different in mind for me. You. You are every bit the friend Sarah was, but _you_ are so much more. You are my soul mate. I can't imagine my life now without you in it. What did I ever do to deserve you?" He paused, looking lovingly at her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he said as he brought his lips down on hers for a heart-stopping kiss.

"Yes, but don't let that stop you from repeating yourself." She said as she pulled his head down once again to hers. "In fact, why don't you show me?" she said in her best temptress voice.

"With pleasure!" he said with a leer, as he stood. He folded her in his arms and walked with her into the bedroom.


End file.
